Slayers New
by prekas
Summary: After evolution-r here is the episodes of Slayers new.Fantasty adventures.Suddenly Lina and Gourry learn that some guys hunt them.Also will future Romanse.
1. Episode 1:The reunition

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Is a morning in an inn a girl awakes and is Lina Inverse.

-Ahh..Nice yawned."I must awake Gourry"Lina thought.

She walks out of the room after she dressed and go to the next door.

-Gourry wake up come shouted when she knocked Gourry door.

-In a said.

-Okay but then i will eat...Lina shouted when was heading downstairs but stopped because she heard two people talk.

-Are you sure?The old man asked.

-Yes i heard that 4 people that are sealed with Shabranigdu seal and team up to destroy Lina Inverse and her inn keeper said.

-The we must inform old man answered.

-I heard said when she was near them.

-Oh miss Lina...The old man was cut from Gourry who was running too fast dwonstairs.

-Lina you would not eat shouted.

-Lina whats happening?Gourry asked.

-We must go Gourry ..Lina said when walking over the door of the inn...we have work to do.

After an hour at a forest.

-So you finally understand?Lina asked while walking with Gourry near her.

-I think you mean that when Shabranigdou was defeated he was sealed into 7 humans four of them hunt you because em..uh..

-I killed the other two and frozen the last one screamed.

-Ahh oaky and we must emm...Gourry said whil scratching soft the back of his head.

-Call all the friends we have screamed again when punched Gourry in the face.

-Okay just dont be angry.

After some time.

-Okay Gourry how letters you wrote?Lina asked whil they left the birds with the letters leave.

- 3 You?Gourry asked.

-4.

-So we are 4+3+2 emm 11?Gourry said.

Lina punched Gourry again.

9 uh only we can do now is to wait.

After 3 hours.

-Hey Lina i saw some guys shouted while sat up from the grass he was lying.

-Okay how many they are?Aha said.

-Its Amelia and said.

-Sylphiel ?You send her a letter?Lina asked.

-Yes why not?Gourry asked.

-Hey .Amelia shouted while running to her an Gourry with Sylphiel.

-I missed you .Sylphiel said.

-Yes yes oaky with at said jealously.

Them they explained to Amelia and Sylphiel all the reasons to call them.

-Okay we are said.

-Now we are em...Gourry said while thinking.

said.

-No we are said and pointed at Martina and Zangulus when they were running towrd them.

-You called them too?Lina asked Gourry

After a little they explained the same to Zangulus and Martina.

-Okay we saud.

-Now we are said.

-No 7.A vocie heard from a near tree.

?Amelia said excited.

-How long are you there Zel?Lina asked.

-Enough to hear all the said.

-And?All they asked.

-I am said.

said.

-We can be happy for that said.

-What you mean Martina?Sulphiel asked.

pointed at the sky.

A gold small dragon(not so small)With a pink ribbon in her tail was flying over them)

-A dragon ruun!Zangulus shouted.

-Dont worry is Miss said.

The golden dragon fats become a small woman.

-Hi nice to see you said.

Then they explained again.

-I am said.

-Okay em we must be 11 we are said.

-Only Pokota remains to the way Filia what about Val?Lina asked.

-He is and Gravos take care of hasnt hatched yet.

-Hey guys.A voice hearded.

-Its said.

-Okay noe we are said.

said.

-Hi said.

-Eh?Ozel?Lina said.

exclaimed.

-But how?Amelia asked.

-I found her in the way i was coming she wanted to follow said.

-I am a human now i dont know how but i am a i want to speak to .Ozel said.

-Me?Zel sked.

-I want to be your maid since you are the last of said.

-I dont said.

-Nice we are said.

-Guys i feel said.

-Something dark is said.

-It is that shouted.

-No it cant be said.

-Yar yar only the golden dragon remembered me?A voice heard from above.

All turned their head up at the sky and saw Xelloss floating.

-Xelloss!All they exclaimed.

Please review.


	2. Episode 2:The team of 11 old stories

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Hi Lina inverse here.(Moments she wake up)

We heard that 4 remaining sealed humans of Shabranigdu are after us.(Quick shows the humans that told them).

So we reunited.(Shows all that were coming.)

The team of 11,old stories.

-So to understand Xelloss you want to help us because of a reason that is a secret?Lina asked.

said.

-We must think of said.

-Lets talk about others.

-You are others fainted.

-Now we are em 11?Gourry asked.

said.

-Okay now you all will heard the reason that we choose you 3 and all we will tel the stories that we had passed together.

-SO lets start from the speak.

-Ihad met most of you expect the dragon th swordsman this 2 with the others we ressurect Rezo.

-Now i choose you because you also know dragon slave and you are fast.

-Okay i hadnt only met the dragon the other swordman and the green haired all others we fought to save the people of defeat Zannafar and Shabranigdu.

-Now Filia.I choose you because you can turn evil to good and even teleport us or caryy us in your dragon form.

-I had met only half of the others we defeat Valgaav and killed Darkstar.

-Now Xelloss.

-I had travelled with all expect the girl Sylphiel and the swordsman defeaeated Gaav Phibrizzo Valgaav Dakstar Zanaffar Rezo Sabranigdu.

-Okay why you choose her?Lina asked.

-Because you tell to invite all guys we had met and i knowthat you wouldnt invite her because you argued commonly and Zangulus because he would tel that to Martina but about Sylphiel i dont know.

-Okay lets exit that all we must found this 4 and kill said.

said.

-Ok we must found information from everyone we said.

you know something?Amelia asked.

-Yes they had met and they parted they are...(Xelloss get a map form nowhere)...Around here here here and here.

-So we will split up in 4 teams but we are 11 so 3 teams of 3 and 1 of said.

-Who will be the 2 alone?Zangulus asked.

-I believe the strongest pair so me and said.

-So we are said.

Lina punches Gourry in head.

-No jellufishbrains we are screamed.

-But Sylphiel we come with us said.

-Oh no ihad a bad feeling about said.

-So then who 2 will go alone?Zel asked.

-Me and said.

-And to not bring promblem we leave and Martina said and run to the west side.

-Hey thats not shouted.

-They are said.

-So you six said.

-I will go with said and tied her amrs around Zel left blushed a little.

-I will go said little angry and jealously.

-Okay then i am going with you said pointing at Xelloss and Filia.

-No i am not with that screamed.

-Look who is talking a selfish said angrily.

-Stop that you..Filia said and become a dragon and start hunting him in air.

After they stop they went to the ground.

-Still i am not said.

-Why you arent going Filia/Ozel asked.

-He is a monster thats said.

-And if he wasnt?Ozel asked.

-Then i wouldnt said.

-But what you mean ?Amelia asked.

Ozel place her hands front of Xelloss and start casting a spell.

-Darkness that corrupt,that lie in his soul get out and change to normal.A mazoku from that mazoku a new race will born a Rewiza.

Light surrounded Xelloss but when the light gone he was the same.

-I feel a little said quietly.

-Yes you are not a mazoku are a have the same powers but your body is normal you dont fee on emotions and you are not bonded to your said.

-But Ozel i had never heard of this said surprised by that that had happened.

-Its a secret said happy.

-So Martina and Zangulus fled to the west?We must also said.

-We better go to east we know this said and with Filia and Pokota they headed to east.

-We will go from said and with Zel and Ozel they headed south.

-So for us left the said.

-Ok lets said and with Sylphiel and Gourry they headed to north.


	3. Episode 3:The ruins of the Grey town!

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Ok last time we reunited to fight the sealed people of Sabranigdu(Saw all the team)

We parted to 4 teams even if i didnt agreed with that(saw every team when they elft)

but the worst is that Martina and Zangulus go where they wanted(Saw them to walk at west)

The ruins of the Grey town!

-Ah.. Zangulus and Martina walk into a forest at the falls down.

-Sweety can we stop please i am sigh.

-No we cant Martina we must find some information about the sealed man around said and helped Martina to stand up.

-But Zangulus here are only trees and...Martina falls from a cliff.

-Martina!Zangulus shouted and jump from the cliff too.

-AAAAAAAA..(stomp Martina hit a wall).?Martina stare at the ruins.

-Martina are you okay? surprised help Martina stand up and stare around too.

-Ruins near a forest?Martina asked herself.

-This ruins arent in the said looking at a map.

-Yes can we rest here please said.

-Okay but for a said and sigh.

-For that i love said and hugged him.

After some hour.

-Sweetie what time is it?Martina asked.

Zangulus get a clock from his pocket.

said.

-I go for said and walked a little away.

-Dont be la...Zangulus was saying but cut off from a strong sound.

-They turned their eyes to the forest and saw many people with many woods to come fast their.

-What the..Zangulus said.

Then an old man walk among the other strong young men.

-Who are you two are you here for the festival at the Grey town?

-The Grey town?Zangulus and Martina asked together surprised.

-Yes every year this day we make festival to honor the Grey town.

-Okay but if its today wouldnt it take time to..Zangulus couldnt end his talk and see that the strong young men had start building.

-It will take them 1 old man they finished come with me.

After a little they were in the scene of the old man.

-Old man...Zangulus was going to said.

-Call me old man said.

-Okay Rik what you can tell us?I mean about the Grey said.

-Oh the Grey Grey city was a city that was like two the right side lived people of white magic but they were also the west side leave people of black magic but they were also the middle of the city are two towers the one is black the one is white.

-Oh for that the right ruins are white and the west are said.

old man answered.

-But how was it destroyed?Martina asked.

-As i said the town was like two towns and all the people were one day they start to fight near the sea looked like blood and all the corpses were thrown at the they said the Deep sea dolphin come and destroy the town because they destroyed the they said each 10 years from then two orbs will appear one at each they can answered one question anything it the orb can answer only with yes and no.

-And from all people who ask the questions?Zangulus asked.

-The two that beat our biggest said.

-And which is this event?Martina asked.

-The tower search the two that can reach the top of the tower are the said laughing.

-One hour passed the must said looking at his get out of the scene.

Zangulus and Martina was with wide opened was a big festival.

-The big event starts at 11:30.

-Come on Zangulus we must said as they walked over.

After a little.

-What is it?Zangulus asked.

-We will take part at the big event right?Martina asked.

-Yes.

-What we will ask if the two or one of us win?Martina asked.

-I found a question i will ask if we must head said.

-And i will ask if we must head south.

-Okay .Zangulus said excitly.

-What time is it?Martina asked.

replied lookins at his clock.

-Okay we will meet in half hour until then lets find other information.

After a alaf hour and soemthing.

-Wher is she?Zangulus asked himself walking among the other people.

-Hey Sweetie over shouted while she waving.

-Nice you are said.

-You found something?Martina asked.

-Only that is an said.

-I found that is a said.

After a little.

Rik get into a high place and start speaking.

-Now our biggest event is about to will choose at who of the towers will you go each tower has 3 floors and then is the room with the floor had something to block you to get to the who will go?

Zangulus and Martina walk front of the others.

-Only you two no one other?Rik your tower.

-I will go to the said.

-Then i at the said.

They parted and get to their the white tower.

-Hm first floor i wonder what will be...A spear come from the other wall.

-What?Zanguluis said when he avoid saw that each square on the floor was soft.

-So one square and one spear comes but this is very dangerous.I must tried to run but the spears were amny and one slash a little his left shoulder.

-Damn jumped back.

-I must do this way took out his sword and run to the stairs for the next floor as he passes he was cutting all spears.

-A.. i did sighed.

At the black tower.

-Lets see this is the first an guest rob?

-Yes i will block your way with curse you will see your worst fear.

-What?Suddenly Zoamelgustar appeared front of her and hunted her.

-I must run to the Zoamelgustar blocked her way.

- i i cant.I must taake it.I must fight my i never tell that but is time to take the truth Zoamelgustar is Zoamelgustar disappear and continue on.

-Okay next floor now what?

-You will see the death of your Martina see inside the guest orb and saw all of them dying.

-No no...-You are afrad eh?The guest orb asked.-No its just fake that cant said and continue.

At the white tower.

-Now i msut go to the third floor what idiots to put the same trick as the first they were swords now it was more arrive at the third floor.

-Oh no the same said and press one from one side come a spear and from the other a sword.

-What 2?but tis impossibel.

At the black tower.

-Now you will fight your worst guest orb said and it transformed at Lina.

-No this...Martina fake Lian started to make fireballs.

At the white tower.

-May i cant pass walking but how about he took a spear and use it to jump acroos the room.

shouted and headed on.

At the balck tower.

-Ahh was running around all room to avoid the fireballs.I must found i had a idea.

Martina got a bag with money.-Go catch them she throw them from the window.

Fake Lina jumped down.-Now to the said and run up the stairs then arrive to the final room.-Okay here it see the black orb at a stone.

-You are the first to come tell your question.A voice heard from inside the black orb.

-To find the nearest Shabranigdu sealed person we must head south?

orb said.

At the white tower.

-To find the nearest Shabranigdu sealed person we must head north?

-Yes.

Then they 2 left the towers.

-You two fled eh?You can didit in 30 minutes because is 12; said.

-I did cant go said.

-I did it must go said and with Martina they run to the north.

said but they had already left.

Then all men and things expect Rik turn to smiled.

Dont forget to review


	4. Episode 4:Inns are dangerous nowdays

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Hi martina run to a event that..(Saw fast all the missions)

Hey Martina why are we making the introduction?(Zangulus ask)

Because Lina didnt see what we done and of forget it but what the others 3 teams done?

The new human in the !

-Hm can we rest is near said.

will rest to avillage that is near it will take 10 minutes.

said.

After a little darkness had fallen thenthey arrived at the village.

-Okay lets find an said.

-But Master Zel their are many said.

-We will split to find the most low cost because we dont have much money and Ozel...

-Yes?Ozel asked.

-Call me simple said an pu ton his hood and walked over.

-Wait said and put her hand on Amelia shoulder.

-What is it Ozel?Amelia asked.

-Why is Zel dress like hiding from something?Ozel asked.

-Its because people are afraid of said.

-But he is not scary he has a beautiful said.

-What?No chimera skin isnt said"I am not believing i am saying this"Amelis thought.

Ozel smiled and walked away.

-What are you thinking?A man asked behin a small road near the tree teammates were before.

-We should take the smaller girl.

At an inn.

-What?45 coins for three one person rooms?Zels houted

-Sorry sir this is the price.

-I must hope that the girls found something said when he was getting out of the inn.

At another inn.

-What 40 coins for 3 rooms with one person rooms?Amelia shouted.

-Sorry is the price.

"Damn it we have only 35 coins."Amelia thinked.

-What about two rooms?One for two persosn and the other for one?Amelis asked.

-Em lets see innkeeper said.

"Hm but we wont have coins for food"Amelia said and walked out from the inn.

Sh wa sso much lost in her thought that hit someone when passing a small road.

-Sorry Mr. Amelia said and then see looked at him.

-Dont worry i wanted this to tall man with cape and hood said.

-What?Amelia asked.

Then Amelia fell onto the ground from a punch from behind that another tall man with hood and cape had hited her.

At another inn Ozel ahd asked prices where very high.

-Hm because it is the luxury inn they think they must put three rooms for one person1.000 said as walked she saw a competition that was happening in five minutes.

-Jars smashing competition that would be the prize is what?800 said wlaking to the registing table.

"May with 835 we cant live into 3 rooms for one person but we can stay at one room for one person and one of two because this cost 750"Ozel wa sthinking as she walke dover to the registing table"

-Hi i want to take part to the competition for smashing said.

-Your name?The young woman asked.

...Ozel suddenly froze.

-Yes?The young woman asked.

"Come on Ozel you must think i know"

-Ozel said and smiled.

-An what will you use for the jar smashing?

-My said.

-Okay you ar enumber woman said.

At another inn.

"'Its unbelievable 40 coins for 3 rooms for one least they had free cofe.I wonder if the girls found something"Zelw as thinking.

Then a tall man with cape and a hood walked over at Zel.

-Good night tall man said.

-Good night em Mr?Zel said.

-My name doesnt matters just my boss wanted you to have gave Zel a letter and then run away.

-Strange man..Zel said and open the suddenly stand up and run of the inn."I must hurry Amelia is in danger."Zel was thinking.

Then at anothe rinn the jar smashing competition was near to start all humans that took place were there from number were men expect Ozel.

-Hey you number 20?A tall muscular bald man asked Ozel

-Yes?Ozel replied.

-Is normal for a little small beautiful girl like you to be here?The tall bad mascular man asked.

-No Ozel replied.

The tall bald mascular man gasped.

-Hm and whar are you using?He asked.

-My said.

-Thats funny when you are ok after rest your hands we can go on a name is Rok.

then the vourtin the innkeeper starting to speak.

-Okay this month we have 20 of them will smash jars for 10 saw mercy the jars are summoned form our spellcaste rthey will continue to appear until time ends and our numberings orbs are gont to numbering tha smashed jars.

-Ready on your sets innkeeper sia and then jars started to competitors smashed them but mosr fats Ozel that cutting tham in middle upside down.

Then at another part fo the village.

"Here it must be."And Zel walked over at an old he headed downstairs.

Zelr ech the end of the stairs. siad and he now was able to see more was tied up with her mouth also filled with a bag with something inside.

was trying to talk but her mouth was shuted.

-Well well you come.A voice two tall mans with the same hoods and cape sappeared.

-One of you give me the letter but why you wanted me to come here?Zel asked.

-Because we want you to leave this town go back to north were you come fo them said.

-Or else?Zel asked.

-We will kill other man said.

Back at the competition.

The time ended.

-So our first winner is number 20 that broke 1.178 jars in 10 minutes .Congrulations Here take the 800 coins with this gold jar.

said and run away.

Back at the old house.

-Okay who are you two?Zela asked.

They removed their were the same

-Twins?Zel aske dand then noticed the red crystals in their head."Hm copies.I must kill them if i want to reach Amelia."

Then suddenly the two men start to running really fast towards Zelw ith two knifes each.

said and destroy the one then he dodged the othe one and the other man hitted the run to Amelia he get the abg out of her mouth and untied her.

-Thanks .Amelia said.

-You must be more care...Zel was goin to said but Amelia shouted.

-Watch .The living cied man stub one of his sword at Zel head and the other at his back at the side of the knifes broke.

-What?The copy said surprised.

-Ra said and the copy become dust.

Then they walked over from the house.

-Amelia how they caught..Zel was saying but then they saw Ozel waving at them with a gold jar with their eyes become wide open.

i found some money now we can stay at the luxury inn.

After a little at the luxury inn.

-What you mean is only one room?Zels houted at the innkeeper.

-I mean only one room left and you are lucky that is for 3 persons.

-Okay and it cost ?Zela asked.

-Lets see oh inn kepper said.

-At least we wou;d stay for one sighed.

-But Zel is 3 in the can stay until tomorrow morning com eon said.

said.

-Yes Amelia shouted.

-But when we left we will search for the person we ar elooking said.


	5. Episode 5:A new member A cute contest!

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Ok last time we were near to left to street(Saw living the inns)

and also some guys was near killed Amelia and me(Saw caught Anelia and attack Zel)

But all end good(Saw the defeat of the enemies)

also with the help of Ozel we found money(Saw Ozel taking the gold jar with coins inside,)

But what about the others?(Saw a image of Filia Xelloss Pokota leaving.)

Wow!The human self of Xelloss!

Filia Xelloss Pokota walk silent at a mountain road.

-Guys i know amy sound a little silly but why we dont talk/We only talked tomorrow for decide where to said.

-I dont know what to say so if you want start a said.

stopped and turn abck to seeing are here to find information not to said and then all continue walking.

-But we hadnt meet said.

Then all of them stopped walking.

-He is said to Filia.

-Okay we must find a village said.

-But how we ar ebery far and i dont see said.

cant you transform to dragon to fly and get there faster?Xelloss asked.

-But you must close your eyes.i mean i will be naked for a said.

Pokota and Xelloss said.

Then Filia put her hands near the orb in her neck and transform to her dragon form.

-Get on said.

They ge ton her back and then Filia start to flying fast.

-We are in the sky for half hour and we still ahdnt see a said.

-Half hour?I wonder what time is it?Xelloss aske dand get a clock from a bag he had since he become a no its 12:45 if we dont be to a vilage at 15 minutes we are going to be said,

-Late for what?Filia asked.

-For my i become a human i decide to eat lunch at 1;00 at noon.

-I see one said.

-Where/Filia asked.

-Right said and pointed at a "village" that was big as a city.

-Lets go fast i dont want to miss my said.

-I prefered you when you were a said and flied at her way to the city.

After 10 minutes Filia grounded at a forest near the small city.

-Now close your said.

-It doesnt said and run to the village really fast.

-I hope at least he wont eat as Lina and said and closed his eyes.

Then Filia transformed back to normal.

Then they went to the village.

? Filia and Pokota were shouting.

Then at the first inn they saw Xelloss was sitting at a table.

-So you are said and with Filia they sit in the same table as Xelloss.

-So you ordered without wait for us?Filia asked.

-No i ordered for you too.I know what will you said.

-And what did you ordered?Pokota asked.

-One of said and smiled.

-What?Both pokota and Fiia said shocked.

-Yes since we start the journey yesterday at very morning i ahdnt eaten nothing and since irarely eat real food i want to try all of them.

Then they bring all the starting to was eating like Gourry and Lina.

-And how wil you pay this?Filia asked.

-I had many said and start eating again.

-I am going a little to the said an left.

When he finished.

-That was said touching his he lay his head on the table.

-Sorry did you waitress asked.

-Yes oh you want the coins?Pokota asked.

-Oh Luna?Filia said shocked.

-Oh hi .Luna said smiling.

-Are we at Zephielia?

-Yes,em is your friend sleeping?Luna said poinitng at Xelloss.

Xellos took his head up.

-Why are you saying this?Xelloss asked.

-Because your eyes are like said.

Filia suddenly become white.

-Filia what happened?Luna asked.

-Back at the forest you saw me naked? Filia asked angrily.

-You said to had close my eyes not to dont see after all isnt the first time every time we had met before you become a dragon front of me and angrily chase said fast.

screamed she tooke her mace and send Xelloss flying out of the open door of the hit someone and a newspaper fell on his face.

said and run out of the inn.

-Sorry fo said to the coins.

Luna let the coins at the innkeeper.

-So what are you after?Luna asked Filia.

-We ar etryins to find four sealed men of Shabranigdu that hunt said.

-Can i come wirh you? I can take repo for as much as i said.

-Of course now lets find said.

They run out of the inn and get to Xelloss and Pokota.

-Where were you?Its 2:00 o; said.

-At the Pkota this is Lina's sister said.

-Nice to meet you said.

and Pokota said at the same time.

-So Pokota what were you and Xelloss doing?Filia asked.

-We were asking people about information for the sealed man around said.

-We dont found look pointed at the newspaper he was holding.

-Is a picture of this woman Ozel that went with Zel and said.

-Yes and read said and start at night at the village Fenilngo a jar competition was done like very month winner was Ozel Graywords but the most amazing is that she broke every record.

-Graywords?Filia asked.

-Who is Amelia Zel and Ozel?Luna asked.

-I will tell replied.

-They may do it because some information cost?Pokota asked.

-Hey look at said pointing at the back of the newspaper.

-Hm a Cute you pet and the cuttest pet will prize you can ask our mage that sees vision readed.

-But we dont have said.

Then Luna Filia Xelloss turn to Pokota all with an evil smile.

-No shouted.

After a little in a big room were the competitors were waiting.

-I didnt agreed with said.

-Come on Pokota is for the quest you must do said.

-Ok said.

-Now all the owners and their pets would come in the announcher said.

Then all the owners walked in the base room with thir audience was around 200 persons.

-Now look them and in 1 minute start writing who pet you like by its number and we will take the letters when we will announcher said.

When all votes ended the announcher started tot alk.

-The winner is number 17 Luna inverse Xelloss Metallium and Filia ul copt with their pet Pokota.

three of them exclaimed while Pokota sweatdropped.

-Now our vision mage .The announcer said and an old man come in.

-Hi you are the asked.

-Yes .Luna said.

-And what is your question?Rak asked.

-Who is the nearest man sealed by said.

-Lets see,I see a man...Its a man...Around 16 years holds a cursed sword.I cant see anything else.

Then they get out and walked over at the other edge of the village.

-Ok guys we found some information and its only 5:00 o'clock at noon that we had time before dinner at 8:00 o' said.

-Ok lets said and with Xelloss Filia Luna they left the village running to the unknown.


	6. Episode 6:White vs Black!

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Hi Pokota is time we run into a cute contest(Show Pokota at the cute contest)

i won and this strange guy give su some information(Show the mage of visions talking)

Also we meet Lina sister Luna who joined us but what about Lina?(Show Luna talking with Filia)

White vs Black!

Gourry and Sylphiel were walking happily ay a road in plains while Lina walked tiredly.

-Arent you tired guys?Lina asked them.

-No its nice us three to eb together since yesterday early said looking far at the road.

-The same for me .Sylphiel said.

Lina become a little angry "I hate this oh come on what you have Lina?I must say something"Lina thought.

-Hey guys what time is it?Lina asked.

-I dont said.

-The sunis more to left it must be around 6:00 o'clock at said.

-Well job said.

-Thanks .Sylphiel said and blushed.

But Lina was getting hot air for m her ears and was really pissed of.

"Why i am angry?I know its just that lovey-dovey its disgussting."Lina thought.

-Hey Lina?Is this a town?Gourry asked taking Lina attention while him was pointing at a town.

-Yes it said.

-So we can finally find some said.

-Yes lets said and they run to the town.

After a little they were walking at the town.

-Lina should we split up?Sylphiel asked.

-For what?Gourry asked.

-Oh jellyfish brains to find information about the sealed man of Shabranigdu around shouted.

-AT what town are w eafterall?Gourry asked.

-Thats a good said and then aske da is this town?Lina asked.

-Pur man said.

-What Pur town?Sylphiel was frozen.

-What is it Sylphiel?Lina asked.

-I heard that Pir townw as destroyed before a long said.

-Yes only survived and collect all all were people hunted or with nowhere to stay so we rebuilt the town 2 years ago and leave here since man said.

-How was it destroyed?Gourry asked.

-By an evil ice man said.

-Witch?Lina said i were then i would ahd defeat said.

-You wouldnt she was so if you want to find mor einformation of anything take part at the Sorceres teams winner can ask man said and left.

-Sorcerers teams battles?Lina said.

-Its over said and pointed at a huge coliseum at the centre of the said.

-Ok lets said and start running then the two girls followed him.

At the colosieum entrance.

-Ok ladies tell me your man who wrote who participates said.

-Sylphiel Nels Lahda.

-And you?The man asked Lina.

-Lina said.

The man's pencil fall from his hand into the paper.

He moves hes head up to see Lian.

-Li..Lina...Inverse?He said.

-Well said simple.

Then he continued writing normally.

-you two use white or black magic more?The man asked.

Sylphiel said.-White.

-Okay go to the left go from the right.

-You mean we will fight each other?Sylphiel asked.

man said.

Lina forze at her steps but didnt turn.

-But i and miss Lina dont want to fight right miss Lina?Sylphiel said.

-Of course...

Lina turned her body so Sylphiel and gourry can show her.

-I finishe dwith a big evil smile.

-Oh i will some information out okay?Gourry said.

The two girls nobbed and continued to their ways.

Gourry left and go at the whole town asking but no one was knowing anything.

-After a little in a big arena at the coliseum all participants were walking in the arena/From one side the black magic users and from the other the white magic saw Sylphiel in the opposite.

-Okay guys lets ee from the one side is the 24 black amgic users and from the other the 24 white magic side can use andy speel of any type with the expection that white sside cant use black magic and the black side white announcher said.A person faint when he or she is ahrd injured or lets start in 3,2,1 go1Announcher said and all run to each other and start Ten minutes only Lina and another black magic user had remained and at the white side Sylphiel and another girl

and the other guy both said.

Both Sylphiel and the other girl avoided it.

-Aqua said creating lot of water.

other girl shouted and fromt the water become a dragon(from water).

-If we team up..Theone girl said.

-We can ended.

Then the water dragon shot a water beam at culdnt move she was like other guy went front of ehr and was hitted then he watched this guy he was having long orange hair like her and his eyes where ruby like her and he wa swering the smae clothes as her but in blue instead of also had the same cape and all the jeweleries expect the earrings.

-Freeze the water dragon was hit and turned to ice.

Lina awakened now.

turn the water dragon to thin hot air.

we can team up too you man said.

-How you know me?Lina said surprised that this guy know her.

-Freeze the girl and Sylphiel said create a real big ice ball that start to shooting icecles all over the was surprised and didnt watch the whole guy again put his body between the icecle sand Lina and start to make little nosies of pain.

-Are you okay?What can we do now?Lina asked.

Sylphiel and the girl went into the hall that the fireballs had created to dont be hit by the icecles.

cast the dragon slave is the only guy said.

-Okay.Darkness beyond twilight  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
Buried in the flow of time  
In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness  
Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess...  
DRAGON ...When Lina was jump to throw the dragon slave she couldnt see the ball and wa shit by the icecles.

-Damn it!We are said.

-No we arent even if i am injured i had to do guy said.

-Eh?Lina said dont understanding.

-Darkness beyond twilight  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
Buried in the flow of time...The guy started to casting while the icecle shitting his back.

-You know the dragon slave?Lina asked.

-In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness  
Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess...The guy continued.

-But still yuo want find the ice said.

The guy turned around the icecles now was hitting him at guy colected his mind."I must trust my self. in the name of i had to do ti."He he felt where all the cold come from he now knows where the ice ball was.

-How would you find it with closed eyes?Lina shouted.

-Dragon guy shouted still with closed eyes and release his spell hit the iceball and it was guy fell to the ground holding on his hands to not let his bad injured body to stadium hadnt been damaged because the ice ball was and the other girl got out of the hall.

-Lets finishe said.

-You try to hit me and he got in the middle and got injured you think i will let you two to beat us?Lina shouted.

said and beat the girl that was with Sylphiel.

said again and hit now Sylphiel.

-The winners is this two black magic the audience started to shouted happily.

-Now your pri...The announcher was going to say but the guy that had helped Lina and was standing at the side of her collapsed.

After some hour at an a room with three beds.

The guy that had helped Lina was lying in her bed.

said and started to heal the guy.

-Let me said and sat across Lina and siad.-Recovery.

-Look Lina sorry at the stadium i just wanted to prove to i was sorry.

-Okay i forgive said.

After they healed all his wounds the guy was awakened.

?The guy said dont believe in his eyes.

-Hey i had a name you said crossing her hands.

-Oh sorry .The guy said.

-How you know me?Lina said.

The guy didnt respond.

-Oh forget your name?Lina asked.

happened with the question about at he master of the town?Lino asked.

-They said to find what qustion we will ak since we ar etwo."Hm stange almost same characterists,clothes and his last name is Inverse i am going crazy."Lina thought.

-Okay i am searching for the man around this place who si sealed from Sabranigdu and s hunting for said.

Lina froze.

-For that me and Lina want to speak with the master of the said.

-Emh sorry but you are friend sna dfought?Lino aksed.

said

-Then lets shouted and with Sylphiel and Lino they ge tup and they were going to leave the room.

-Wait Miss turned around and ask.-What?

-Where is ?Sylphiel asked.

What happene to Gourry?Had you understand some guys that are the sealed men?Who they are?

Please review or maybe in some chapters i will stop!


	7. Episode 7:Lina and Lino soulmates!

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Hi Lian here last time we run into a black vs white magic battle 9show the arena and befor ethe battle begins)

I won with the help of Lino(show when he protected her and do the dragon slave)

but where is gourry(show gourry leave)

Lina and Lino! Soulmates!

It is night at the town Sylphiel Lino are wlaking at the town.

-Miss Lina arent we going to find Gourry?Sylphiel asked.

-We must first meet Ms,Rek at the cave near the said.

-Yes after that we can find your said.

-So Lino why you are trying to find the guy that hunt me?Lina asked.

-To help you Miss answered.

-Ok stop calling me Miss just call me Lina and afterall why you want to help me?Lina asked.

Linos stopped he lowered his body and cut a flower then he got up and give it to took it.

-Because you are my said and continue his road leaving back the two blushed.

-He likes said.

-No Lina screamed and contninue he rroad with Sylphiel following Lina reached him.

-So why i am your idol?Lina asked.

-Because you ar ethe beautiful genius sorcerer Lina said.

Lina blushed again.

-Dont lie on shouted.

-I dont said.

-Sorry its just that nobody expect me call me like said.

-Its okay said.

-So for that you are like me/Lina asked.

-No i was like this before i learned for you and still i was wearing this said.

-So you want to be like me?Lina asked.

-Yes i want to become like said and Lina blushed again.

-You make me feel like a precious said.

-Hey said standing near a statue a little far from the cave where Lina and Lino would meet Rek.

-Its .Sylphiel screamed.

All of the run to him and he run to them.

-What are you doing here?Lina asked.-I was waiting for said.

-But how do you know i would win?Lina asked.

-Its are the best said.

-Hey who is this guy?Gourry asked.

follow said to them from the entrance of the cave.

They follow her inside.

-Who is this guy Sylphiel?Gourry asked.

-Its the other winne rof the batlle his name is Lino and he is a fan of .I also think that he ,ay have feelings about said.

Inside the cave at the end of the cave is a small fire on some plants Rek Lina Lino sit around it.

-So Ms. and what you want to ask?Rek asked.

-What do you mean ?Lina aske dshocked.

-My last name is Inverse said.

"Can it be all luck no it cant it cant"Lina thought.

-I thought you were said.

-No we arent we just met said.

-Ok so your question is?Reka sked.

-What do you know about the sealed Shabranigdu man near this asked.

-I had heard of a is a maid.I think she is at said.

-Thanks said and with Lina stand up.

-Can i ask soemthing about the town asked.

-That is said.

-Have you soemthign that show the Ice witch?Lina asked.

-Of course follow said and stand up too.

Outside of the cave.

-They are said.

-Lina what happened?Gourry asked.

-We found that is a girl and we must go at Saillune.

-Oh you are pregnant?Gourry asked angry.

screamed and hit Gourry at i dont have a boyfriend how can i be asked angry.

-Oh and this guy Lino?He seems to like said jealously.

Lina blushed and didnt talk.

-Look Gourry right?I and Lina are just said.

-Yes of said mocking.

-Excuse me can you come from here?Rek asked.

together said.

They followed her no too far there that Gourry was at begin nere the statue.

-Who made this statue to never forget what she said.

All saw the statue.

-It cant and Lino said together.

-You know her?Lina sked Lino surprised.

-Yes its Naga the big sister of Amelia who travelled with said.

-What Amelia big sister?All asked expect Rek.

-My old town was full of bandits so she destroy it with aqua dragons.

Lina show surprised."I remember that"

Flashback.

Naga and Lina are standing at a big hill near old Pur town.

-No Naga dont do it their are also good shouted.

-No its a lie aqua dragons said and they attacked at the town destroying it.

Back to normal.

-I remmber said.

-What?All asked surprised.

-Before 5 years when i was 13 i meet her many time sone time she wanted to destroy this town because of the bandits and she did said.

-I rememer you you was with her you are her friend..Rek said and run to a bell and ring it.

-No i am shouted.

In a little all town was here.

-This girl is a friend of Naga the ice shouted.

-Catch said.

All the town people was hunting them.

fthree of them said(Lino took Gourry) and fly into the mountain near them.

twon people said too and they fly to catch them.

-Where can we hide/Lina said.

-There is a said pointing at an old tower.

They get to the tower from the bototm and were running to the top.

-Why dont you two use magic?Gourry aksed.

-Why dont you use a sword?Lina asked.

-I dont ahve one you forget all ahs didnt answer said.

Sylphiel and Lina blushed.

-I know its the week of the month?Linoa sked.

Lina blushed more.

-How do you know that?

They ah dreached the top and all the epople were near them.

and Lina carrie dGourry and gone away.

-Lino?Lina asked.

aid.

shouted.

-Quick dragon screamed and all tower explose.

After a litlte in some plains.

-Come on Lina we must said and with Gourry run away.

-I will take revnge my friend i said and run with them.

Please review.


	8. Episode 8:How to learnin some hours!

When day comes i am awake,when night falls i dont relax,when enemies approach i will defeat them.(Slayers world map zoom)

A new day comes and a new adventure also(Quick shows Lina Gourry Zel Amelia Xelloss Filia Pokota Sylphiel Zangulus Martina Ozel)

lets sake for adventure (The sub lords appear front of Lina)

we dont need help but why they give us afterall( 3 figures come out of darkness and destroy them )

we had the power to defeat alone them all(Slayers are beaten from Lon)

okay may i be wrooong but then i will, stand on!(The slayers join the Hunters)

And i will fight i never faaall.(They attack Lon in teams 1: Xelloss Filia Pokota Martina Zangulus 2: Gourry Amelia Zel Sylphiel Ozel 3: Lina Flash1).

Hi Gourry here i dont know Sylphiel what i must say?(show naga statue)

Last time we egt the information we want9so Rek a stalking)

but Lino sacrifice himself to sve us and lina is sad9show lino use quick dragon slave and the tower to explode)

How to learn magic in some hours!

At the luxury inn its early morning as the sun clock shows 5;30 Amelia Ozel adn Zel room are 3 beds one is empty and at the other two is Amelia who is sleeping but Ozel is awake.'I cant sleep may tis that i ddint sleep all teh day ebfore atleast the innkeeper let us to stay until 12;00 hour."Ozel loked over from the window at the piscine.'Zel what is he doing there?"Ozel thought and left the was stand up fornt of the pool thinking.-Zel?Zel turned and saw Ozel holding a book.-Ozel why arent you sleeping?He said as he returne dto the spot he was seeing before.-I couldnt sleep you/Ozel asked.-I am a chimera i sleep every two this said.-Zel if you can...Ozel was going to ask but words didnt come out.-What?Zel asked.-Can you learn me magic?Ozel asked.-Why?Zel asked.-Because i want to help you with our said.-But their are around 160 spells?Who want you to learn until Amelia awake?Zel said.-Show them all and tell me how to use them then i will try some of Zel explain all spells that exist at Ozel.

-So there are 8 types of spells and 4 spells that ahad no what type to start?

-The easieast spell of every said.

-Okay lets start with air spell said.

said and could fly.

-Nice now lets go to water use Gray buster at the area said.

-Gray said pointing at a place near them making small ice shard that fall to the floor and broke.

After a some hour.

said and throw a fireball at the piscine.

-Nice Ozel you had learnt 94 spells very stop for said.

-Thanks zel and hugged blushed and at the window of their room Amelia was watching them."h eis trying to wrap him i must do something".Amelia said and open the window when they broke apart. come on we must do a run up.

-So we must put our swimwears said.

-I must first find aid searching at his wardrobe."At least we have only two bathrooms"Amelia thoguht. you can go said.

-Thanks said and get to the grils bathroom of thei Amelia suddnely get to the other."now i will wait Zel to come in"Amelia thought when she got ehr clothes and her bra off(of course her breasts are not visible in the screen) and get a pose near her swim clothes.-I found walked to the boys Bathroom."Where is the girls/Oh may change at te same time"Zel thought andopened the playing her role turned around showing Zel by "accident" her breasts.-Sorry Zel said and closed the door."It work now to prepare for real"Amelia outside walke dand sit to his bed."I must be more careful but it not my fault what is she doing t the boys bathroom?Okay i will change fast here."Zel a little Amelia come was wearing a bathrobe as Zel.-Zel you changed here?Amelia asked.

-Yes why you was at boys bathroom?Zel asked.

-Em Ozle went to the other bathroom and since you were here i decide to go said.

-Amelia...Zel was going to talk."Come on said soemthing about my breastes'Amelia thought.

said and went out of the was went to the girls bathrrom and knocked.

-Ozel..?Amelia said.

go down i will come in little Ozel said.

As Amelia walked downstairs"I had my second plan after all"Amelia thought.

When was out at the pool palce of the hotel she saw Zel siiting at one of the chairs.

wont you aksed.

-Okay

.Zel said and get out his as wearing a blakc Amelia get off her her bathrobe was wearing a normal swimwear at down but her top bikini was black and was like line hiding only th lne were nipples stared then dive get to the side of the pool and sit down getting only his feet in the pool.

wont you come all in?Amelia asked.

a little Ozel came down wearing a bathrobe too.

-Hey come said. got out his bathrobe revealing her wa sin red and the top and the bottom with each one to have a picture of a red stared at her as she get into the pool.

-Zel wont you come?Ozela sked gettin by swimming near Zel.

said again.

-Oh come said and throw water at Zel started to play too throwing water at Ozel a little water fight.

-Okay i am said as he wa sstanding up a little far form the pool then he run and jumpe dand fell inside the water near Ozel then they started a watching them from the other side of the pool."What annoying they do like little kids."

After some hours they were out and were eating ice cream sitting near the pool.

-I am going to said and leave.

After a little the hotel owne rcome and start talk witht the girls"Its 10 o'clock so in two hours you must leave".The man said and left.

Then the two girls notice taht all boys and girls talked while looking at them and pointed at them also.

-What are they doing?Ozel asked.

-They preobadly talk about how beautiful we said while stopping a little at we.

After a little all other persons were gathered front of them and stayre dat them.

When Ozel and Amelia noticed them amelia asked.

-What you want?

-We want an autograph from .All said.

-What?Amelia shouted.

-She ha sthe jar smashing said.

After all had their autographes they asked together.

-Where is you husband who know is here.

-What husband?Both the girls asked.

-You know the lucky boy who married you we show his name at the list of who guys are in the they said.

Then Zel come and saw the "Audience" front of the girls.

-What you want?Zela ske dthem.

-We are looking for Zel they said.

-I respond.

All the men said -I could be better husband than this chimera.

Zel hands turned to fist and a etar runned from his cheek as he had close his eyes.

..Amelia said quietly.

All the women said.-She must felt sorry for him to had married him.

Then Ozel jumped in front of Zel and started shouted.

-Zel is only my friend he isnt my husband i never felt sorry for his skin and a person with ugly dont mean is a bad person he is very good.

The audience break quietly and all leave.

Ozel turned to face had opened his eyes and was looking at her.

-Ugly?He asked quietly.

-Sorry said and started to run at the small plains near the hotel crying.

Zel fololwed her.'That helps em a lot"Amelia thought.

Zel find turned with tears in ehr cheek and afced hm.

said and started crying again.

-No no dont cry.I forgive said and hugged her.

said breaking apart and cleaning tears from her cheek.

Then they heard a scream. said and started runnign with Ozel following him.

Thye sa wher hlding her ahnd which was badly injured from the tall man with the cape but without a hood.

-Another said and hit the tall man with he fireball but he didint hurt.

-Zel he had a potion who turn him to a man that didnt hurt form weapons or normal spells.

man said and hit Zel.

Them he run into him and started to hit him with an iron mace.

-You like this is special creted for said and continue to hit Ozel satrted to say.

-Lord of the Dreams that Terrify,  
Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the heaven´s bonds, The man stoppe dhitting Zel

-Ozel it wont work you cant do this...Zel said hurting.

-Become one with my power, one with my body  
And let us walk the path of destruction together!  
Power that can smash even the souls of Gods...Ozel continued.

-Spells wont man said and was going to kill Zel.

-Ranga blade!Ozel finished and attack the man and cut him in half then the Ranga blad edisappeared.

-F..fools my master is an ancient dragon not too far south from here she will kill you...Then the copy disappeared.

Then they left the was healed and all were wearing their normal clothews.

-At least we foudn that is a woman...Amelia said breaking the silence.

-Who is an ancient dragon..Zel continued.

-Who is not very they starte drunning the plains as the sun wa snear his most up place.

PLease review there will be around 20 pisodes. 


End file.
